Vylon
The Vylon, sometimes romanized as Vairon, are an Archetype debuted in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. All known Vylons are LIGHT-Attribute. Their team symbol is a golden orange orb, often with gold metal trim. Most of the Tuner Monsters of this group are shaped and named after three-dimensional geometric figures ("Prism", "Cube", "Sphere", "Tetrahedron", "Stella Octangula". The Synchro Monsters in this group are named with the phonetic pronunciation of a Greek letter and have bodies resembling that letter ("Vylon Epsilon", "Vylon Sigma", "Vylon Omega"), or something in their bodies that resembles that letter ("Vylon Alpha" and "Vylon Delta"). The Xyz Monsters of this group are named after archaic Greek letters (although it may change because there's just only one which has been released so far). The majority of Synchro and Xyz Monsters are Fairy-Type, while Tuners are mostly Machine-Type, except "Vylon Prism" and "Vylon Stella". All known Tuners, except "Vylon Stella", have ATK equal to their DEF like the original "Ancient Gears". All "Vylon" Equip Spell Cards have a secondary effect that allows the player to search for other "Vylon" Spell Card when it's sent from to the Graveyard while face-up on the field. Also, they are can only to be equipped to a "Vylon" Monster. In Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!!, 4 new "Vylon" Tuner Monsters, Levels 1 to 4, have the ability to be Treated as Equip Cards by paying 500 Life Points when sent from Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard. They also each provide different effects when they are equipped. In a story from this Duel Terminal pack, they have all been used to combine their powers with 4 other Duel Terminal Archetypes ("Gusto", "Gishki", "Laval", "Gem-Knight") to fight against the "Steelswarm". * "Vylon Sphere" + "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" = "Daigusto Sphreeze" * "Vylon Tetrah" + "Gishki Noelia" = "Evigishki Tetrogre" * "Vylon Stella" + "Laval Cannoneer" = "Laval Stannon" * "Vylon Prism" + "Gem-Knight Crystal" = "Gem-Knight Prism Aura" In Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup, one of the 1st Duel Terminal-exclusive Xyz Monster, "Vylon Disigma", has been revealed as well as 2 new Union Monsters. So far these "Vylon" monsters lack the team symbol. In the story of Xyz Startup, after defeating "Steelswarms", the "Vylons" believe that by exterminating the other 4 Archetypes, there will be no more conflicts. This is "Vylon Disigma's" order. * "Vylon Stigma" + "Vylon Pentacro" + "Vylon Tesseract" = RANK4 "Vylon Disigma" Play style The Vylon strategy revolves around the use of Equip Cards, either by searching for them from the Deck or using effects that revolve around having them equipped. Equip these cards to monsters that will be destroyed or used as Synchro Material, so that when the "Vylon" Equip Spells go to the Graveyard you can take your pick of an equal number of "Vylons" Spells from your deck, letting you adjust for the situation at hand. Due to some of their effects requiring multiple Equip Cards, a problem for this Archetype could manifest in Spell and Trap Card Zone plug-up. Try to keep at least 1 Spell or Trap Card Zone open for cards like "Vylon Matter", which will allow you to recycle 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Graveyard and then either destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field or draw 1 card when the effect has resolved. Vylon Sigma can OTK the opponent by maxing out its ATK and attacking twice. Use Trident Warrior to Special Summon either Vylon Cube (to search out an initial Mage Power) or Vylon Stella to Synchro Summon Sigma. Boost Sigma's ATK with Mage Power or Vylon Material, and give it piercing with Vylon Component. While Vylon Sigma is the only monster you control, it can equip itself with an Equip Spell from the deck whenever it attacks, so give it a second attack with Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce (you do not discard a card for the cost when brought out with this effect, but remember you only get the one extra attack even if you equip multiple of this card) and then boost the power of its second attack by equipping Mage Power. Vylons, despite working with Equip Spells, are not actually an aggressive deck type. Since its monsters lacks raw ATK and very few cards in the Archetype can boost ATK ("Vylon Charger", "Vylon Prism" and "Vylon Material"), Vylon decks should focus on either exploring the great Toolboxing capabilities of the Vylon Equips and searchers like "Shining Angel" and "Nova Summoner" or focusing on the Vylon Synchro Monsters with Equip Spells from outside the Vylon Archetype for maximum effect. With the new "Vylon" Union Monsters, you can use "Roll Out!" or other support cards. Recommended Cards Monsters * Vylon Cube * Vylon Prism * Vylon Soldier * Vylon Vanguard * Vylon Ohm * Vylon Sphere * Vylon Tetrah * Vylon Stella * Vylon Hapt * Trident Warrior * Honest * Shining Angel * Nova Summoner Spells Equip * Mage Power * Vylon Material * Vylon Component * Vylon Filament * Vylon Segment Other * Vylon Matter * Hidden Armory * Release Restraint Wave * Celestial Transformation * Cards from the Sky * Photon Lead Extra Deck * Vylon Omega * Vylon Alpha * Vylon Epsilon * Vylon Sigma * Vylon Delta * Vylon Disigma * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Seven Swords Warrior * Power Tool Dragon * Life Stream Dragon * Light End Dragon * Avenging Knight Parshath * Number 39: Utopia * Number 10: White Knight Illuminator Trivia * All non-Synchros and non-Tuners are Level 4 Monster Cards. * When this Archetype was focused on Synchro Monsters (white card frame), they were mainly white. Now that they are focused on Xyz Monsters (black card frame), they are mainly black. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type